She's my Daughter
by It'sJustMeXD
Summary: She's come to me after all these years, given me a chance to make up for so much lost time. But she came to me as a last resort, because she had nowhere else to go, and that makes me feel like a failure, because so far i have failed to be a good mother to her. However I'll do anything to redeem myself because i love her.
1. Chapter 1

Yet another random idea, just this time it's first person (only the first chapter because I don't think I'm very good at it) , hope you like it, please review!

I walked into the Holby City ED in search of one thing, or more like one woman. When I reached reception I asked bluntly for her office. I don't waste any time on being pleasant, people need to get used to that. Waste no time, take no shit. I knocked on the door, but didn't wait for a reply, and strolled into the office. She was sat at her desk typing something on her computer and when I came in she turned to look at me and froze. Her eyes stopped on the two colossal suitcases, the rucksack and the full handbag I was holding.

"Weren't expecting me?" I smirked

"No," she replied "what are you doing here?" She was wasting no time, taking no shit. This could work.

"Moving in with you," I stated, gesturing to all the bags I was holding.

"Right, since when? Does your father know?"

I sighed "since today morning. And yes he does." She looked me up and down. I was wearing some black skinny jeans, a aqua crop top that showed of my navel piercing, black leather jacket and wedges (designed to look like high tops) that had aqua decorations. My long brown hair reached just above my belly button, and the ends were dip dyed aqua. Apart from that I looked exactly like my mother, the woman sat in front of me, the woman I hadn't seen in almost three years.

"Let's go home, you can explain in more detail there Amelia," she said to me .

"Fine," I muttered

"Do you want help with the bags?" She asked

"I'm fine," I muttered again "if I wanted your help I would have asked for it."

"Calm it, less of the attitude," she stated authoritatively. None the less she lead me out the office and towards the main exit.

"Hey, Mrs Beauchamp, where you off to, your shift doesn't finish for another hour!" A man called from what looked like the reception desk.

"Got more important things to do, Zoe's in charge for the rest of the shift," she said walking over.

"Oh okay, see you tomorrow Mrs B," the man said cheerfully

"Mrs Beauchamp, how many times?!" She asked, frustration clear in her voice. She came strutting back over to me and we walked out of the ED, A&E whatever it was and over to a really expensive looking two seater car. She unlocked the car opened the boot and then helped me stuff my things in it. We managed to close the boot and got into the seats. She started the engine, reversed from her parking space and we got onto the road.

"Can I?" I asked, gesturing to the radio station thing.

"Sure," she said.

After about ten minutes mum parked the car in front of a towering building. Together we got all the stuff out the boot and I then followed Her up to a set of glass doors she unlocked using her spare hand she was holding the keys in and we made our way through a warm corridor that had multiple doors in it. We reached the lift and I was a little shocked when she pressed the very top button, floor 20. I knew she had a lot of money, I didn't know she had that much! Once we'd gotten out of the lift and reached the top floor, I realised that there was only one door on the whole of the 20 floor. Epic. She opened the door and put my stuff on the floor. I looked around and realised it was very open plan. On my right there was a wall the reached up to my elbow and behind it lay a very modern kitchen. There were black work tops, cupboards and draws; that had silver handles. In the middle of the kitchen there was a breakfast bar, also black. Expensive coffee machine, expensive everything. I took a few steps forwards until there was no wall by my elbow, to see a prettily furnished living room. There was plenty of beanbags, armchairs and a sofa around a rug that covered part of the wooden floor. The far wall was mostly window, with only a chunk of wall in the middle where a massive flat screen TV was.

I turned to look at mum "nice,"

"Not bad is it?"

There were three doors on each side of the room.

"Can I?" I asked her putting my hand on the closest door handle

"Sure go ahead," she said softly. I opened the door to a room filled with pink and purple, I despise the colour pink. There was a tent, hideout type of thing in one corner, a dolls house and plenty more toys covering the room surface and there was a xBox 360 kinect on a shelf next to another flat screen TV. I left the room and moved onto the next door handle to reveal a large family bathroom. Boring. The next door handle revealed a boringly styled guest room. The furniture was wooden and the other details were in a creamy colour. I moved across the room to the right hand side and opened the door closest to the window (if that makes any sense) and pressed on the handle. There was a black double bed that was swamped with a red duvet and loads of pillows. Bedside cabinet, mirror blah blah blah. But there were two doors in the room, so I went in and opened the first one, ensuite bathroom blah blah blah. I opened the second one however to find something much more interesting, a wardrobe room ( can't remember what they're called) trousers, jeggings, skinny jeans, jeans, leggings, T-shirts, shirts, tops, long dresses, short dresses and most importantly, heels!

Exiting the room I figured was my mums I moved onto the next. The room was full of purple and white. There was a white bunk bed with purple duvet, and underneath it was a white desk with a purple laptop and a purple lamp. White wardrobe, blah blah blah. Purple carpet, blah blah blah. The last room was similar to the room on the left of the penthouse, with wooden furniture and cream decorations.

"Amelia?!" Mum called, so I walked over to her at the breakfast bar where there was a mug of hot chocolate waiting for me and a mug of coffee for her.

"From the begging , how did you get here , how did you find me and why are you here?" She asked.

Please review, and this chapter was meant to be kind of like a diary entrée. It definitely wasn't that I couldn't be bothered describing stuff. Blah , blah, blah.

XD


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been so long since the last update, review please!

"Dads dead," Amelia started

"What?!" Connie almost chocked on her coffee

"Brain tumour, that's not important. I found you cuz I searched you up, read the 'Valves to Vagrants' thing in the newspaper. So I ran away cuz dad has this horrible new wife, stuck up blonde bitch!"

"Lovely," Connie muttered "less of the swearing though."

"Whatever, she has this brainless daughter and we're born on the same day, we look nothing like each other, she's a brainless blonde with blue eyes, and all the boys are always flirting with her and it's just ugh, so that made us 'twins' I'd rather die than be related to that retard, oh and there's also this kid with bogeys down his face and food all over him he's five and he's still in a pram, won't do anything for himself and he fats up at five in the morning and screams the house down, makes me wanna be sick, completely rank, ugh. So I took like 300 quid from the _very_ secret stash and got a train to holby station, then taxi you get the gist…" She trailed of

"And then you found me," Connie finished "give me the number of this stuck up blonde then."

"What? Why?"

"I need to tell her you're here, she's probably sick with worry!"

"Do i have to?" Amelia moaned

"Yes!" Connie said sternly

"Fine if you must, pass your phone," so Connie gave Amelia the phone and she typed the number in. Connie pressed the call button and some one picked up almost immediately

"Hi, it's Connie Beauchamp here, do you know Amelia Creswell?" She asked

"Yes, yes, have you seen her? Do you know where she is? Is she with you? Is she okay?" The woman reeled of at 100 miles per hour

"I'm her mother, she's with me and she's fine," Connie assured the woman

"Thank God, wait you're her mother?!"

"Yes,"

"Robert said you were dead,"

"Yes well Robert is a good liar,"

"Oh, okay when can I see you, to pick Amelia up?"

"I'm afraid you're not picking her up, she's decided she wants to stay,"

"Um, I'm sorry but that's not going to happen, she needs to be with family,"

"I am her family,"

"Thank you for calling," and the woman on the other end of the phone hung up.

"In my office you said your father knew you were at mine," She said turning to Amelia

"He does cuz he's _watching over me,_" Amelia replied sarcastically "_he's my guardian angel_! As if!"

"Come on, let's unpack you're stuff," Connie changed the topic "get all you're stuff into the spare room next to the purple room, while I go and get changed, then I'll help you unpack,"

"Finally, that took forever!" Connie exaggerated, after they had finished unpacking Amelia's bags.

"It wasn't that bad, if you'd had to pack all your stuff and unpack it it would've taken four times longer!"

"Guess so,"

"It's three o'clock, I have to pick up Grace, you're sister,"

"Half sister," Amelia corrected

"You know what I mean. Anyway come on we have to go,"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long since the last update, I've had writers block and my brother fell off a massive horse so now he gets to skive off school because he has a broken collar bone, a dislocated ankle and two broken fingers. I have a headache and I don't get to miss school, what has this world come to?! Oh and you find out how old Amelia is in this chapter thank you to the Guest who wasn't being thick otherwise I would've completely forgotten to put in! Oh and this chapter is pretty uneventful so sorry, next chapter will have more going on!

"What's her name?" Amelia asked her mum as they waited for the school gates to open.

"Grace," she muttered, distracted by something on her phone.

"How old is she?"

"Nearly 10," Connie replied whilst putting her phone in her pocket "actually 10 in exactly two months,"

"Will there be a party?"

"Yep, she already has it all planed out, swimming, sleepover, pizza, clipnclimb, disco everything, I don't think there's anything she doesn't want to do! And it's your birthday in exactly 3 months too,"

"Didn't think you'd remember," Amelia whispered, her cheeks going slightly red, as she dipped her head, her fringe falling from behind her ear and covering her face from Connie.

"Sweetie?" Connie asked when she heard Amelia sniffle "sweetie?" She repeated when she didn't get a reply. But when she didn't get a reply the second time, she gently moved Amelia's fringe with her fingers to find the girl with a few tears slipping down her face.

"What's wrong?" Connie asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Fine…I'm fine," Amelia lied unconvincingly.

"You're obviously not if you're crying," Connie smiled.

"It's just been a long day, lots of stuff has happened and I'm just tired," Amelia explained.

"Right, so when we get home all three of us can snuggle up on the sofa with a film, okay?" Connie suggested.

"Yeah, okay,"

"Mummy, who's this?" Grace asked as she walked over to them in her school uniform, carrying all her school bags.

"I'll tell you at home, okay?"

"Okay," Grace grinned "you look like mummy!"

"Is that a good thing?" Amelia asked

"Yeah, cause my mummy's beautiful," Grace smiled

"Aww thank you Grace," Connie said "I'm flattered,"

"You're welcome, anyway, how old are you?" Grace turned her attention back to Amelia

"I'm fourteen,"

"You're not too ol- what's your name?" Grace asked realising she had missed that vital piece of information in her questioning.

"My name's Amelia," Amelia replied getting into the front of the five-seater convert-able (not the same one as earlier as that one was two seater.)

"Seatbelt's girls," Connie reminded them,

Connie smiled as she turned of the ignition in the car. Grace seemed to have taken a real shine to Amelia after asking her multiple questions during the short car ride and they seemed to be getting on really well. They made their way into the lift after Connie had locked the car, and into the penthouse after they left the lift.

"Right, what do you want to have for dinner later? We can have something relatively healthy or we can order in?"

"Order in!" Amelia and Grace replied, hanging their coats up on the metal coat hanger.

"So we can watch a film now, then order in, and eat whilst watching the second film of the night, okay?"

"Yeah," Grace replied enthusiastically whilst Amelia gave a tiny nod of the head and a smile, grateful that they weren't going to be doing anything too exhausting.

"Go choose a film each, Grace show Amelia where the films are," Connie instructed so Grace led Amelia into the games room (the one that was all pink) and over to a long shelf under the TV that was filled with films. Grace chose the first Harry Potter and Amelia chose the second Harry Potter.

"Pyjamas girls," Connie said, she was in the kitchen putting popcorn in the microwave, already in fluffy pyjamas that said 'I 3 sleep'.

By the time Amelia had finished getting changed Connie had rearranged three beanbags so they were in front of the sofa, paused the film at the very begging and arranged the small selection of snacks on the coffee table.

"You can sit on the sofa or the beanbag, whichever you prefer," Connie said "Grace'll want to be on the right, so you can be middle or left."

"Left," Amelia said, nestling herself in the beanbag so far that only her elbows and above could be seen from the behind.

After both films had finished and they had stuffed themselves with pizza, they went to sleep.


End file.
